Felt At Home
by AZ1087653
Summary: Waiting for one's lover for two weeks can bring about some strange actions and even stranger conversations with oneself.


I felt I needed something fluffy after being horrible to poor Misaki and Akihiko in my longer story, so I wrote this to feel all happy and cheerful inside. I still don't own anything, just wanted to write for the heck of it. Cheers!

/GG/

Felt At Home

In the grand scheme of things, two weeks in a person's life is really not that long a time. If a person is twenty-one years old he or she has lived a total of one thousand one hundred and thirty four weeks. Two weeks in that amount of time calculates to less than one percent. This means that less than one percent of that person's life was waiting for anything during that two weeks' worth of time.

This, of course, didn't matter if either of the two waiting happened to be one Misaki Takahashi or one Akihiko Usami. When either of the two was involved in the waiting, then so was the other, by default. In this case, though the younger of the two would never admit it, both were waiting for those two weeks to fly by as quickly as possible.

The writer had been required to attend a book launching in South Korea, much to his annoyance. He'd invited Misaki to come with him, but the lad had mid-terms and with his grades he couldn't miss two week's worth of class, even if he had wanted to. So the boy had stayed home to keep house. That didn't stop the two from talking on the phone every night for a few hours until the younger fell asleep.

Usami had so wanted Misaki to have phone sex with him, but the youth had declined and slammed the phone down. Less than thirty seconds later Misaki had called him and apologized and told him it was too embarrassing and he'd never do it right anyway. Misaki wasn't much into masturbation and when he had Usami to do it for him, why did he need to pleasure himself? Not that he'd ever admit this fact either.

On the morning of Usami's flight from Seoul, Misaki had woken up at the crack of dawn to clean the already spotless house again. He'd found that without his own version of Harvey* running around he was able to keep the place all that much cleaner. Unfortunately it also meant that he had long blocks of time in which he was bored enough to check out some of Akihiko's BL novels, which he usually read one page and threw away in disgust. As if he'd be caught dead wearing a garter and edible panties.

After finding out about Usami's friendship with his previous literature professor, Misaki had made it a point to read one of the Egoist novels. This was only because his curiosity got the better of him and he wanted to see how Kamijou the Devil came across in a BL situation. The college student still couldn't believe Kamijou was the uke.

Once the house was clean he alternated sitting on the sofa, pacing in front of the picture window, and cooking the writer's favorite foods. The apprehension was starting to get the better of him. He hadn't been this nervous since the last time the man had cornered him and 'held' him in a not so innocent manner. While he complained, loudly, about the way Usagi 'held' him, he missed it when he wasn't being held. Again, something he would never admit.

"I am not going to let him have his way with me tonight though!" Misaki stated proudly as he stood up from the sofa for the dozenth time in an hour. "I will stand my ground and maybe let him kiss me. I just miss his scent, that's all. I do not miss him touching me or any of the stuff that follows."

The boy stood in front of the picture window and looked at the sky.

"Usagi-san is up there somewhere. I wonder if he's looking down at me right now?" The thought caused him to shiver as he bolted from the window to start working on defrosting the sausages. The overgrown toddler loved his sausages shaped like octopi, so he planned on cutting them just like that.

"Time for the eggs!" He announced proudly to no one in particular.

Misaki spent forty-five minutes making eggs, cutting them into the shape of a bear using a cookie cutter, and then using dry seaweed paper to make bows for the bears. He delicately placed five onto a serving platter and covered it with a napkin to wait for Usami's arrival. Based on the clock he had less than an hour since the plane should have arrived by then. He called the airport to check the status and breathed a sigh of relief that the plane had arrived ten minutes before schedule, which meant Misaki had only a short amount of time to finish dinner.

Rice in the cooker; check. Teddy-bear shaped eggs; check. Sausages in the shape of octopi; check. Tomatoes and slices of sweet radish; check. Coffee in the pot; check. Everything was done and all that was missing was Usami.

Misaki glanced at the clock and realized he was counting down the minutes. What in the heck was wrong with him? He was more than capable of lasting a couple of weeks before turning into a girl who was blubbering about her boyfriend being away.

"I am not going to let it affect me!" He said with conviction as he looked at the food spread. "Or maybe I already did." He sighed in defeat. On no normal day would he shape the eggs like teddy-bears or be that meticulous with the sausages. "That man is messing with my head!" He roared to himself. "Even when he's not here, he's still here. That is not fair."

Misaki stalked to the sofa and plopped down; pulling the giant bear into his lap and taking a deep breath. The bear smelled of Usagi-san and it comforted the young man to no end that the smell remained after two weeks of absence. Although he'd never remember it, he had made a deal with himself not to change the sheets in the man's room because on occasion, when the house was dark and quiet, Misaki would get lonely enough to go into Usami's room and burrow under the covers. For some reason the smell of his lover was enough to put him at ease and it made the loneliness dissipate for a time.

"I do love you Usagi-san. I just don't know how to say it to your face." Misaki said into the back of the bear.

"You can try turning around." The voice was enough to startle the boy into dropping the bear, turning around quickly, and falling off the sofa and into a heap on the floor.

"Usagi-san!" He exclaimed in shock. "I didn't hear you come in." He mumbled immediately afterward; face turning a brilliant shade of purple.

"I see you missed me Misaki." Usagi purred as he stalked his prey.

"I did not, you are hearing things in your old age!" Misaki snapped as he tried to scoot back and out of the way of the perverted man who was closing in on him from above.

"Then why did you say you loved me?" Usagi asked in mock hurt.

"I-I-I…argh!"

He tried to jump up, turn around, and get out of arm's length, but Usagi grabbed him from behind and held him close to his chest. Even though the older man's hands were cold, his body was warm. After a few moments of struggling Misaki gave up. He allowed Usagi to turn him around and pull him into a warm hug.

"I missed you, Misaki. You were on my mind the entire time I was away."

Misaki had no doubt that was a completely true statement.

"Yeah, yeah." He mumbled into the elders shoulder.

Usagi pulled the younger man's face up to his and kissed him, passionately, with two week's worth of patience flying out the winder. Misaki didn't try to pull away. He even kissed back, just as passionately. Usami wasn't technically the only one who had waited patiently for two weeks. The younger man didn't even mind when the elder started to lead him to the sofa and push him down. After all, Misaki felt at home within the man's warm embrace.

/GG/

Harvey is a play written by Mary Chase. The play was later turned into a film starring James Stewart (It's a Wonderful Life). The title character in the play/movie is a 6' (debatable inches) rabbit (or a pooka) seen by the character Elwood P. Dowd.


End file.
